A new New Moon
by j'adorejasper1
Summary: Edward has left. The wolves are chasing Laurent. Little does Bella know, Victoria is right behind her! What happens when V gets B on her side and against the Cullens! traditional pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own twilight. Enjoy ;)**

Bella closed her eyes and wished that somehow someone would come and save her. She knew it was impossible, nobody knew she had gone to Edward's meadow and even if they did, nobody else knew where it was.

"Don't take this personally Bella, I like you, really I do. I wish there was another way.."

The only people that could save her now were gone and were never coming back. She silently cursed herself for coming into the woods but at the same time, she was glad that Laurent had found her here, and not at Charlie's house. For once her actions would not be hurting somebody else.

He took a step closer. "But you just smell too good to pass up."

Bella, paling by the second, took little step back. She knew what would happen now, but still she felt the useless urge to look for a stick or something she could defend herself with.

He stood in front of her, his dark red eyes alive with anticipation. It had all been too easy for him. Victoria had sent him to get Bella so she could avenge James' murder by the Cullens. She wasn't aware that Laurent had not been able to forget the desire he'd felt for Bella's blood when they first met at the baseball field. And time had only enhanced its appeal.

Another step closer. "You would thank me if you knew what I were saving you from. Veronica does not want to be quick… if you know what I mean"

He breathed in her scent deeply. Relishing the moment like a starving man would breathe in the aromas of a banquet. Letting his mouth fill with venom, he closed his eyes, lightly tracing his tooth down her throat bracing himself for the ecstasy of her hot blood spilling into his mouth.

It only took him a microsecond to process the unmistakably foul smell of the werewolves leaping into the meadow. Teeth bared, wild eyed. The snarls they let rip from their throats were no mere warning.

Bella stared in disbelief. She didn't know whether her prayers had been answered or whether her situation was now worse than before. Surely the quick painless death Laurent had promised would be preferable to being ripped from limb to limb by a pack of giant wolves. Laurent took another microsecond to analyse the situation. 5 wolves against one, he couldn't fight them off.

Laurent had never dealt with werewolves before but with four hundred years of life experience and strong vampire instincts he had a fair idea of what he was up against… and he knew he was in trouble. He would not be able to run fast enough carrying Bella, he was not even sure he would be faster than them on his own. He would have to leave her.

To Bella's eyes the wolves had only just appeared in the clearing when Laurent vanished and the wolves took off back into the woods. She knew that vampires could easily move faster than she could perceive and guessed they were chasing after him.

She breathed out and realised she had been holding her breath the whole time. Bella was finally alone in the clearing with no evidence that anyone else had ever been here with her. She wondered if she were having more hallucinations but knew deep in her heart that she when it came to her life, the worst case scenario was usually her lot. Victoria and Laurent wanted her dead. Edward Cullen, the vampire she loved more than life itself and the rest of his family had left her. Bella figured they had probably forgotten all about her already. She didn't really blame them. She thought she was an unremarkable girl even by human standards. When Victoria's mate James had tried to hunt and kill her for sport she had all seven Cullens by her side working to protect her. Now, another Vampire wanted her dead, and she was utterly alone.

Fear once again ignited her stomach and heart. She had to get out of this meadow before Laurent or the wolves came back for her. She started half running half falling towards the little animal track she had followed into the meadow. Her eyes were burning and blinded by her tears and then she crashed into something hard. So hard it must have been a tree. Wiping her eyes clear she looked up in horror at a smiling Victoria.

"Hello Bella, I have soo been looking forward to seeing you again"

**A/N So far this is just a writing exercise. If people really want to know if/how Bella escapes from Victoria and whether any tall, dark handsome guys are involved in the rescue I may consider continuing it. Even if you don't as someone who is just beginning to write stories a quick review to let me know why you liked/disliked it is really helpful and appreciated! X JJ**


	2. Chapter 2

"Victoria, wh-what are you doing here?"

"Don't be silly, I'm here to see you of course. "

"Oh.. ah that's cool, it's getting late though. I really have to get back." Bella sidestepped around Victoria and restrained herself from breaking into a sprint.

"Whoa, hold up there little one, I'm not finished with you" Victoria growled. She had tired of the pleasantries.

Before Bella knew what was happening she was pinned to the ground with a very unfriendly vampire's face mere inches from hers. Victoria pressed her nose into Bella's warm pulsing throat and took a deep breath. "As much as I would like to drink your blood right now, I have something much better planned… a little present for your boyfriend."

"But I don't-"

"Don't what? Whatever it is, I don't care. Edward is the reason the man I love is gone and now I have an eternity of grief and loneliness ahead of me. Can your pitiful human brain comprehend that? An _eternity_ without him."

Bella was panic stricken, her heart was in her throat. What was this insane vampire planning? The possibilities made her stomach lurch and she quickly rolled to her side and began to vomit. Victoria was clearly unimpressed as she moved as far away as she could get without giving up control of the situation. This gave Bella a moment to think and she remembered the giant wolves. They had saved her from Laurent, maybe they would chase Victoria away as well.

"Threaten her " Edwards voice commanded. Bella had been hearing his voice in her head when she was in danger since he left.

"The wolves are coming for you. Laurent wouldn't have left me if they weren't a real threat."

"Oh I'm not too concerned. Sure, they are born and bred for the sole purpose of killing me and my kind. But Laurent must be putting up a good fight, trust me, if they were anywhere near us I would know, those dogs stink!" Victoria sat in the fork of a nearby tree checking over her nail polish. Red, to much her mane of wild red hair. She didn't want to start running with Bella before she was sure she wouldn't be spewed on. Another minute just to be sure won't hurt.

"How come they went after Laurent and not you then?"

"I set him up, he thought I was trusting him to bring you to me. But people often underestimate me. I knew he didn't have the discipline to resist you. I knew if he went in first the werewolves would be focusing on him. I just waited a safe distance away till I knew they were distracted chasing him off, and came around to meet you staying downwind."

"You won't get away with this!"

"Oh really, and who is going to stop me? Clearly not your precious Edward. I'm a bit surprised actually. I never dreamed it would be so easy to get you on your own" With that she roughly picked Bella up and began to fly out of Forks.

"Edward it's Alice, don't hang up on me! I've had a vision… it's bad."

**A/N Ok I've decided to persevere for a little longer with this story but as of yet I'm not really sure what's going to happen. If there's something you would like to see happen I'd love to here it and please review. I spent a while writing this so I would REALLY appreciate your thoughts (good or bad).**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alice, look, whatever it is I'm sure you guys can handle it. Please, just leave me alone"

"No we can't handle it! It's Bella you idiot, I saw her with Victoria in the woods… I saw Victoria running off with her"

"Edward! Are you still there? Did you hear me?" Alice's phone had gone quiet. She couldn't hear Edward's slow rythmic breaths anymore. Panicky thoughts flashed through her mind. Had he run off leaving his phone? Was he going to do something stupid? This is all so typically Edward, always making life more difficult. Why can't he-

"I'm still here. This is all my fault Alice. Bella is dead because of me. Why didn't I stay with her? Why did you let me leave her? Didn't you see this happening??!"

"Don't yell at me Edward! I'm not omniscient, and no, of course I didn't see this happening before now. Even if I had, you haven't been answering your phone, we don't know where you are, we haven't even heard from you since you told us we all had to leave Forks immediately. Esme has been inconsolable"

"It was all for nothing. My poor Bella, I failed her" The tone of his voice was matter of fact. Not that he felt matter of fact. He felt weak, like his legs would give way at any moment. He angry with himself and angry with Victoria. "_Why couldn't she just let Bella be, what did Bella ever do to her or James except exist_". But mostly he just felt an incredibly sad emptiness filling him up.

"What are you talking about? I said I had a vision, it's going to happen in two hours, fifteen minutes and thirty four seconds. Its 98% sure. This is the first time I've been able to see Bella's future for a while now. I'm not sure why but lately its just been blank when I look for it. Then all of sudden this pops up. I don't know what will happen yet Edward, there's too many decisions that haven't been made."

"So you're saying… what? I can't think, tell me… tell me there's still time!"

"It's like you say, my visions are subjective… at the moment I'm quite sure Victoria will take Bella but after that I don't know. But if we're going to save her, we have to hurry. Where are you? You need to meet us in Forks as quickly as possible, we're leaving in thirteen minutes, just waiting on Carlisle to get back from the hospital"

"I'm err, look I'm not sure exactly where I am, in the Amazon somewhere. I haven't been paying much attention. Doesn't matter. I'll run, it'll be faster than flying"

"Isn't that a bit risky? What if someone notices you?"

"Alice I don't have time for this, nobody will see me, i'll be going too fast and nothing is more important than getting Bella out of that vile women's hands so I'm not exactly going to be stopping to smell the roses am I? If there's nothing else I need to know, then I'll see you in Forks"

"There is one more thing, in the vision I can see a meadow behind Bella, I've seen it before in a different vision. One of you and Bella. Do you know the place?"

Edward couldn't speak, remembering that time in the meadow, Bella had called him beautiful. They had lain in the sun together, it was one of his happiest memories and now Victoria had even stolen that. Now that place would only remind him of how he had let down the girl that knew about all the things that made him a monster and still loved him.

"I know it, it's North West of our old house 15km. I will meet you there, we should all arrive about the same time. Then we will find that bitch before she even has time to touch Bella. Then I'm going to personally rip her from limb to limb and bury the body parts in one thousand different places." Edward was already running. He'd always been the fastest of Cullens but now as he ran with fear and anger and determination burning in his heart he found speeds he'd never even come close to before. By the time the wind coming off him rustled the leaves on the nearby trees he was already 10 km away.

"_I'm coming Bella my love, I'm coming"_

**A/N sorry for the chapters being short but I try to write often so I hope that makes up for it a bit. Plus this is only my second fanfic/creative story I've done since middle school so still working a lot of things out. I think as I improve the chapters should get longer. **


	4. Chapter 4

After running with Bella for a couple of hours they were far away from forks in the mountains. Somewhere only a few, very hardcore, hikers had ever seen. She'd made sure to go through several rivers so they would be hard to track. She set a rather wet, cold and motion sick Bella down on a rock and tried to decide which way she should kill Bella to make the biggest impact on Edward.

Interrupting her thoughts Bella said "You know, James started all this. If you truly believe that a mate for a mate is fair then you should agree with what Edward did."

"Stupid human girl, you really have no idea what you're talking about do you. Your not a mate, you're a human. You're food!

Bella stared at her, mouth open. "_Was this women being serious_?!"

"Don't look at me like that. James was just doing what was natural. Humans are our natural food source. You brought it on yourself hanging around with them. Sure James could have gone after a different human but still it's like saying someone should get the death penalty for eating someone else's pet cow. It may not have been a nice thing to do but you wouldn't kill them for it!"

"You're not seriously comparing me, a human, to a cow are you?"

"Why not? You're superior to a cow, you are above them on the food chain. We're superior to humans and we're above you on the food chain. It's the natural order, it's Gaia, its process. I'm not saying it doesn't hurt you when you lose a friend, a neighbour or family. But do you think it doesn't hurt Daisy when you take away her one day old calf so you can harvest her milk? Do you think it doesn't hurt an elephant when a lion kills its baby? It's not fair but its the circle of life so get used to it."

"How do _you_ fit into the circle of life, you live forever!."

"True, we cannot die of natural causes. But we are lethal to each other and that seems to be enough. The oldest vampire alive at the moment is probably only one or two thousand years old. Most are lucky to live to 500. We are as tied to the cycles of earth as any other species. Our wellbeing is linked to the earth's. Take what you humans are doing with global warming for example. If a climate is created where 95% of life is destroyed what do you think will happen to us? Being hungry may not kill us but it is torture and after a length of time drives us mad with desire. The less food there is the more we will fight amongst ourselves. There will only a be a couple that live to see another time of plenty such as this. And as life re-emerges our numbers will grow again."

Bella had never thought about this before. In their own way vampires were not much better off than humans. In the end we all face death. The trip had been exhausting and now Victoria was confusing her. She wasn't sure what to think, '_could it really have been wrong to kill James… or ok for him to kill her?' _

"Whatever, can we just get this over with?. It seems to be my destiny to be killed by a vampire. I don't have the energy to fight it anymore. Since Edward left me… life has hardly been worth living anyway."

"What did you say? Edward left you?!"

"yeah, months ago. All of a sudden he just said he didn't want me anymore. The whole family left without even saying goodbye. I guess I should have been expecting it, I never understood why he would want to spend time with me in the first place"

Bella had been repressing any thoughts about Edward and the Cullens for so long and now, facing death, there was nothing to lose. She didn't care that Victoria hated her and probably wasn't even listening. She just let it all out.

"I knew I wasn't good enough for him, knew he was bound to leave me but I fell for him. I couldn't help it. I loved him so much. I didn't know it was possible to care so much about one person. He was so funny and clever. I thought he really cared about me.

Victoria listened intently but in the back of her mind another plan began to form.

"Bella, I didn't realise. I think there's something you really need to know. But I have to be sure. Tell me, why do you think it didn't work out?"

Bella began to sob, the pain of it all was still so raw.

"I, I, don't know. We had some problems… but everyone does don't they?" Bella was almost pleading with Victoria to agree.

"Of course, every relationship has problems. What sort of problems did you and Edward have Bella?"

Well… I mean Edward found it hard, he said nobody's blood has even come close to smelling as good as mine did to him.

Victoria could hardly believe her ears. This was too good, '_had Edward fallen in love with his singer? Wow, that is messed up.'_

Bella continued. "He could hardly kiss me for fear of hurting me… I wanted him to change me so we could be together properly but he wouldn't. He didn't want to take away my soul."

Even with vampire hearing Victoria could only just make out what Bella was saying through her tears and sobbing. She nodded sagely.

"Bella look at me, stop crying and listen. You need to know what really happened with the Cullens. I've seen it before" She shook her head in disbelief. "But never quite so cruelly. There is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to. They were playing with you Bella. Using you for entertainment. Being a vampire can be terribly dull at times and if these vampires were spending all their time repeating high school, I'd say they were very, very bored"

Bella stiffened. "What do you mean '_entertainment'?!"_

Victoria sighed. "Edward never liked you, none of them ever really liked you. They let you think they did so they could get close to you. Watch your reactions to things. Like I said, I've seen vampires play with humans before. Seeing how much they can scare them, watching them make fools of themselves unknowingly. But this, an experiment on love is pretty low… even for vampires"

Bella gulped hard, she tried to process what Victoria was saying but she didn't want to, could not believe it. She started whispering "no" repeatedly. "Your lying, why should I believe you!"

Even as she said it the images started flooding her mind. Edward, perfect in every way, telling her, a plain little human, he loved her. Jasper's eyes filling with hate and hunger as he leapt into the air at her. Emmett roaring with laughter as she tripped, Rosalie sneering, Carlisle's too perfect smile.

"Bella you know it's the truth. You said yourself they didn't even say goodbye, why wouldn't they if they actually cared about you?"

Bella felt like being sick again

"He didn't want to have a physical relationship because human bodies are quite repulsive to us. So messy and dirty all the time. I'm surprised he could even stand kissing you."

Bella felt as if she'd been stabbed with a white hot poker. They'd all been disgusted by her and she'd walked around their house chatting and laughing with them. And the whole time, behind her back they'd actually been laughing _at_ her. She felt so humiliated, so stupid. It was almost a relief to know Victoria would kill her any minute and she'd never have to see them or anyone else again. She hated herself and her stupid life and she didn't want it anymore.

"Could you just hurry up and get this over with" Bella couldn't even look at Victoria, she knew she was laughing at her. Probably every vampire in the world had heard about it and were cracking up about how stupid she was.

"No… I don't think so. I only wanted to kill you to hurt Edward. If I kill you now I'll only be saving him the trouble."

"What?"

" Oh, well naturally they can't let you live knowing what you know. They're just waiting until people will no longer suspect them"

"Oh"

"I'll be honest with you. I guess I know a little about how you're feeling right now. I've recently lost someone I loved very much too. Funny, I never thought we would have something in common but you know, in both our cases Edward Cullen is to blame."

Bella grunted a sort of agreement. Her mind was reeling. Her whole world had just been tipped upside down and then shaken violently so that everything fell out and ran in all directions like coins out of a purse.

"I know this might sound strange, but I want to help you. We're on the same side now Bella. If I just leave, before long the Cullens will come for you and after everything they've done they just don't deserve to win so easily. You have another option"

Bella looked up at Victoria, morbidly curious about what could possibly be the next twist in her screwed up life.

"I could change you. You would be stunning as a vampire Bella and you would be very powerful, I can feel it. More powerful than a normal newborn. I could show you things you've never dreamed of. Nobody would ever laugh at you again."

"Really, you think so?" All Bella knew was that she wanted to get away from this life. She couldn't bear the idea of seeing Edward or the Cullens again, watch them laughing hysterically at her as they discussed how she should die. They probably weren't even vegetarians, they probably just wore contacts. She could already hear Edward looking at her with disbelief saying "How could you ever think _I_ would want to be with _you_??"

Victoria smiled, she knew her plan was working. It was better than she'd ever imagined. "We could make them pay for what they've done, make sure they don't make anyone feel like this again. C'mon, what other choice do you have?"


	5. Chapter 5

Back in Forks all the Cullen family had reunited. Esme clucked her tongue as she looked over her first and favourite son with worry.

"Darling you look dreadful" she said.

It was true, his eyes were as black as pitch and there were dark rings around them. There was mud and dirt all over his clothes. His fingernails were black and his face had the effect a car windscreen gets after driving at night. There were tiny little bugs… or the remants of them spattered all over his skin. Running that fast did have a few downsides. They were probably on his clothes too but with the clothes being black they didn't show up.

He wasn't even listening, there was nothing on his mind but saving Bella.

"Carlisle, we know which direction she took off in, let's go!"

"You're right son." He gave Esme a quick look of consolation. He knew how much she wanted to take him home and care for him. Clean him up, give him a good meal and try to help him sort out whatever problems he was facing. But right now, the best way they could help their son was to help him find Bella.

They were standing in the meadow. To the back, Alice was sitting very rigidly with her eyes glazed over. Jasper sat next to her, an arm around her waist. He too had a far away look. In truth they were both concentrating intensely on using their respective talents to the best of their abilities. Alice was trying to get a clear picture on Bella or Victoria but neither of them knew what they were going to do in the immediate future so the visions were fleeting and vague.

At one stage during their trip down to Forks she had gotten a clear picture. Victoria had killed Bella and was sending a tape to Edward. Everything followed from there, Edward went to the Volturi and provoked them into killing him. Esme fell into a deep depression. Jasper feeling it was all his fault for causing Edward to leave her in the first place never forgave himself and so he and Alice left the rest of the Cullens. Basically it was a disaster for everyone, the entire family fell apart and seemed likely to never recover. When it finished she had started crying hysterically. Sitting in the back of Rosalie's car Jasper had held her as close to him as possible trying to comfort her but shaking with the intensity of her fear and grief himself. He had tried to calm her but her emotions were so intense he couldn't penetrate them. They were so dark he too became lost in them and had started giving them off to Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie pulled the car over and they had all collapsed onto the side of the road distraught with panic and grief. Screaming and crying into each others shoulders even though Alice was the only one that knew who they were grieving for. She had not had the heart to tell them their family, their whole world would soon be ripped apart. And then it had all stopped as suddenly as it came on. The vision had disappeared and blurry fuzz took its place. That meant only one thing. The future had changed. Slowly taking her face out of Jaspers chest were she had been burying it only a moment before, she had looked up and given him a small smile. There was hope, nothing was certain now. He had perceived the change in her mood instantaneously and regained control of his power. Rosalie and Emmett had straightened up utterly confused.

Since then though, she had seen nothing but ghosts and mirages. All she knew was that something had caused Victoria's original plan to change and now neither she nor Bella knew what they were going to do.

Jasper on the other hand was trying to keep everyone in the meadow level headed so that they could all stay rational and efficient. This was one talent of his, to project emotion but he had another skill. A good mind for strategies and experience in the art of warfare. And this was war whether Victoria knew what she had coming after her or not.

Jasper stood up. "Yes, we can't afford to lose anymore time. She already has a head start on us. We follow her scent for as long as we can. I have no doubt she will have tried to make that difficult wherever possible. If we lose it, we'll split up going out in a circle from that spot until someone finds it again and then repeat the process until we find her. I doubt we'll need much of a strategy after that but remember first priority is to make sure Bella is safe. After that's done, we make Victoria pay"

Emmett smiled and smacked a fist into his other hand. He was obviously enjoying the idea of teaching Victoria a lesson or two.

He punched Edward lightly in the arm and said "no worries bro, we got this"

Edward glanced up at his hulking brother and tried to give him a smile in thanks for the support but didn't have much success. Looking around at the six vampires next to him he was so grateful. They were here, unquestioningly ready to do anything required because he needed them. Leave their home, their lives in Los Angeles to chase a violent crazy vampire into the woods just to save a human girl. A human girl he had told them to forget ever existed. He had treated them so badly the past few months, had run away and left them and yet they thought nothing of it. He knew he had hurt them but they didn't ask for explanations or demand apologies. Even in their thoughts they didn't bear the slightest grudge. They knew he was trying to cope with losing Bella and because they couldn't imagine how hard losing their partners would be, understood he hadn't meant to hurt them. They weren't just friends, only family acted like this. Jasper looked at him clearly touched by the emotions he was giving off and mentally asked him if he could share it. Edward nodded and Jasper gave the mixture of love and appreciation to everyone else.

"This is from Edward" he explained to them. They understood straight away having quickly gotten used to Jasper's way of communicating through sharing emotions.

Esme pulled Edward to her in a quick hug. "Its ok hunny, of course we'd come here for you. Don't even worry about before, we understand. Bella is a part of this family no matter what and nobody touches one of my girls if I've got anything to do with"

Everyone smiled, they knew that for all Esme's loving and gentleness she could put a mother bear to shame with her ferocity if anything threatened them.

Edward took a deep breath drawing strength from their solidarity and with that they all sped off into the woods.

**A/N Thanks heaps to those who have reviewed, especially lovetoread87, tarkonta and newgirl5. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the race is on now but all I can tell you is big things are going to happen next chapter so stay tuned. And please, please, please, REVIEW. I am much more motivated to write when I get reviews so if I don't some it might be a while before I feel like doing ch 6. Also I have another story going called 'the thing about love' which you should check out if you like my writing. It's more of a romance and its bellaXalice, nothing distasteful or offensive, just a love story.**


	6. Chapter 6

On the mountain top Bella was staring out in shocked silence. She sat on a rock overlooking the forested mountain's descent back into the valley. Victoria sat on a rock to her left, also contemplating the view. Nobody had a spoken for some time and a seriousness hung in the air.

"I'm afraid your going to have to make your choice sooner rather than later. We're no longer alone" Victoria's voice was even more unnatural in the quiet and stillness of the summit.

"What do you mean, no longer alone?!"

"Well I'm not sure if your eyes can see it, but look down there toward the river"

Bella looked down into the distant valley where the river snaked its way through the forest. She squinted, straining her eyes to see what the latest threat to her life could be. Then she noticed something. It was as if there were several little tornados whipping through the forest. Wherever they went the trees suddenly sucked in close to each other. She could see several of them zigzagging out in various directions. It looked like some sort of magic, like the trees had begun to dance or something.

"Wh- what is it, I mean what _are_ they??!"

"It's the Cullens. Listen Bella, they're coming for you and there's nothing I'll be able to do to save you once they get here. You have to decide now! Do you want to die or become a vampire?"

Bella couldn't believe she was now having to defend herself from the one group of vampire's she thought she would always be safe with. The Cullens. And _Victoria_ of all people was helping her.

Edward roared when he found Victoria's scent again, she had travelled far upstream to make it difficult for them to track her. The others were by his side immediately and they all flew up the mountain following after it.

Being naturally faster Edward was pulling away from the others. Then, using the extra speeds he'd found racing from the Amazon to Forks he went up yet another gear. The rest of the family shot each other surprised looks The trees and rocks turned to a colourful blur. He could smell them now. He could smell Bella, she was still alive! He felt the power surge through his muscles and in one leap scaled the cliff edge to the top of the mountain. The last obstacle between him and his love.

And then he saw her. She was standing about ten metres away from him, her face pale and dirty. Her expression was pure fear. Victoria held one of Bella's arms up to her mouth, clearly willing to bite down with any wrong move.

The situation was horrific, how could he have let Bella get caught up in this?! He would have fallen to the ground in anguish if his anger for Victoria and his determination to save Bella were not so strong. He let out a low growl and noticed with surprise that Bella took a shaky step away from him… as though it was him she was scared of, not that heinous vamp seconds away from sinking her teeth into her wrist.

With the shock of this realisation he too took a step back. How had the love of his life come to fear him? He noticed that his family had caught up and were flanking his sides, all growling and ready to attack. Bella's looked like she was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"Don't come any closer Edward, or Victoria will bite. She's offered to change me and I've accepted."

"She's… you've… what?!" Edward asked. He focused on Victoria's thoughts trying to gain some understanding of what on earth is going on but she was concentrating entirely on the pulsing vein in Bella's wrist and the intoxicating smell of her blood wafting up.

"_Edward I'm getting extreme fear, anger and embarrassment from her, and she's not sending it Victoria's way, its at us… what the hell did you say when you broke up with her man?!"_ Jasper thought.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't mean-" Edward started saying before being cut off.

"Go to hell Edward, you knew exactly what you were doing! You can't just rock up here and apologise and seriously think I'm going to believe you??"

Edward turned his back to her "_She doesn't need my help, she doesn't even want it. How could I have been so dumb?! I broke her heart and she hates me for it and I expected her to come running back into my arms. What is wrong with me?!"_

He looked at Alice in the hope she had some idea of what to do.

"I don't know, I can't see anything now. I'm sorry" She whispered to him.

In the distance they heard wolves howling. The sun was going down.

Bella could barely look at them, the vampires that had betrayed her so badly. They were all crouched ready to attack and making low guttural growls. She took a furtive glance up and noticed their eyes were fixed unblinkingly on Victoria. Bella could never escape them so them so this made sense to her.

Edward had turned away from her which she thought was rather odd but presumed he was trying to hide his anger about their secret being discovered.

Then without any warning Bella could perceive, she finally felt what she knew she'd had coming to her for a long time. The familiar burning sensation of sharp teeth cutting into her… but this time it wasn't her arm. It was her neck. Vice like arms pinned her down and prevented her from struggling, then they were suddenly gone along with the teeth and she became aware of yelling and fighting all around her, but muffled, like she was listening through a wall. It occurred to her that the Cullens must have attacked and Victoria had bitten her neck to protect her.

"Waiiiiiiitttt!!" she screamed. The searing pain spreading from her neck made the screaming easy.

There was quiet.

"DON'T HUURRTT VICTORRIIIAAAA!!!!" It was like every word was being ripped from her throat. She panted for breath for a few second and then managed to whisper "You've taken enough from me already. Can't you spare my only friend" before slipping into a delirious nightmare of fire and pain.

**A/N sooooo, what do you think???? **


End file.
